


Это вызов (а может быть, повод)

by FantikBantik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, I hope there are fluff and humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love and other nice things, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik
Summary: Или последствия сарказма Стайлза. Впрочем, все остались довольны.





	Это вызов (а может быть, повод)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Синхронность](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341973) by Бывший ангел. 



> Меня зацепила "Синхронность", и я не смогла удержать картинки в своей голове *шаркает ножкой*. Так что эта история для Мит.

 

Телефон скрипуче тренькает новым входящим, и Стайлз, лениво потягиваясь, шарит рукой под кроватью: где-то там этот чертов мобильный, который не перестанет сигналить, пока не отключишь. Недавний удар о бетонный пол, очевидно, что-то безнадежно повредил. Стайлз, давно смирившись, что его телефоны долго не живут, лишь вздыхает. Открывает видео и, выдохнув «охничёсебе», смеется в кулак.

– Эй, Дер, смотри!

– Что там? – опираясь подбородком о его плечо, всматривается в экран Дерек. – О! И с чего это вдруг Рейкен шлет тебе видео, в котором они с Данбаром показательно кончают!? – Хейл не хмурится, ничуть. И, конечно, он _ни капельки_ не ревнует. Ему просто интересно. И тот факт, что глаза светятся алым, а когти пропарывают простынь, ровным счетом ничего не доказывает.

– Я как-то сказал ему про синхронность, – Стайлз закусывает с силой губу, чтобы снова не расхохотаться. – Вот, Тео принял вызов, а это, судя по всему, его пруф. Хотя, мне кажется, он просто немного извращенец, – он кладет телефон обратно, не забыв на этот раз отключить звук, чтобы не мешал, и поворачивается к Дереку. – А ты ревнуешь что ли, волчара?

– Ни капельки, – сверкнув напоследок алыми радужками, затягивает Стилински на себя, крепко обнимает и хитро (самодовольно, – сказал бы Стайлз) улыбается.

– Ох, ну Хейл, блинский блин... опять? – понятное дело, он успевает заметить своим зорким взглядом, как Хейл _не_ ревнует. Очередная простынь отправится завтра на мусорку. С такими темпами, скоро в отделе постельного белья им выдадут карточку постоянных клиентов, и будет отлично, если добавят к этому хорошую скидку. Стайлз никогда не признается, но на самом деле ему жутко нравится всё это. – Ну и, чего лыбишься?

– Подумал, что ты хитрый лис. Ты ведь провоцировал их, да? – Стайлз лишь мычит что-то в знак согласия, уткнувшись в шею Дереку. – Ладно. Тогда стоит намекнуть им, что, кроме синхронности, можно еще и вот так...

 

*     *     *

Телефон Тео оповещает о новом сообщении, и тот проклинает свой чуткий слух и того, кому не спится в такую рань.

 _«Сделай это для меня, детка, сейчас»_ , – на фоне слышится сдавленный стон. И через несколько секунд копошения запыхавшееся, сбивчивое: _«С тебя стакан воды, Хейл, срочно. Я голос сорвал»._

Сигнал окончания голосового сообщения заставляет Тео отмереть, и он откидывается назад, буквально заходясь от смеха.

– Ну вы и придурки, – выползая из-под подушки, сонно бурчит Лиам.

Тео смотрит на него пристально, щурит глаза, словно обдумывая своим шальным мозгом какой-то план.

– Не-е-ет, нет-нет-нет, Рейкен. Мы сейчас будем спать. В задницу ваши соревнования. Ты! Да, ты! Лег быстро, давай, сползай с подушки и обними меня. Всё, теперь спи.

– Обожаю, когда ты командуешь в постели. Но мы ведь сделаем это? – уточняет Тео и поигрывает бровями.

– Никаких больше видео. Иначе я тебе руку отгрызу, понял? – роняя голову на плечо Рейкена, он засыпает за считанные секунды. Тео даже немного завидует этой его способности отрубаться как по щелчку.

Он лежит тихонько, укутанный теплом и запахом Лиама, который наверняка уже смотрит свой седьмой сон. Конечно, знает, что никто не откусит ему руку, скорее уж свою, если нужно будет. Но злить Данбара всё равно себе дороже. Так что идея с диктофоном действительно неплоха, спасибо Дереку, который подогнал ему этот вариант Б. К тому же, Лиам ничего не говорил про аудиозапись.

Засыпает он с довольной улыбкой на губах. Такая жизнь ему нравится больше, чем всё, что было у него раньше. Ведь Лиам укутал его не только одеялом. Он сумел отогреть его сердце.


End file.
